Avengers: Age of Ultron/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Age of Ultron. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Linda Cardellini as a Laura Barton *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Claudia Kim as Helen Cho *Thomas Kretschmann as Wolfgang von Strucker *James Spader as Ultron *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Henry Goodman as Doctor List *Julie Delpy as Madame B. *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Stan Lee as a World War II Veteran *Bari Suzuki as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Minhee Yeo as Cho's Assistant *Leila Wong as Korean Scientist *Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Zrinka *Monty Mclaren-Clark as Tub Family Child *Daniel Westwood as Asgardian God *Nondumiso Tembe as Woman in Car *Isaac Andrews as Costel *Mariola Jaworska as Sokovian *Judit Novotnik as Sokovian *Laura Bernardeschi as Sokovian citizen *Denis Khoroshko as Sokovian Driver Pavlov *Mark Haldor as Asgardian *Bentley Kalu as Klaue's Mercenary *Guy Potter as British Officer *Aurora Fearnley as Marine *Dilyana Bouklieva as Sokovian Citizen *Michael Chapman as Lab Tech Scientist *Lukas DiSparrow as Sokovian *Hannah Flynn as Dancer *Julia Krynke as Convertible Driver *Bartosz Wandrykow as Sokovian Policeman *Jason Her as TV News Anchor *Nick W. Nicholson as Dr. Taryl Jenkins *Tim Powell as DEA Director *Tatiana Zarubova as Sokovian *Adam Gary as Sokovian *Georgie-May Tearle as Student *Irina Klimovich as Sokovian Students *Ibrahim Fagge as Somalian Ship Commander *Tino Chinyoka as Somalian Ship Commander *Francesca Bennett as Sokovian Driver *Eric Morcos as The Agent *Rafael Pereira-Edwards as College Student *Guna Gultniece as Student *Hassan Ahmed as Somali Shipworker *Kai Kyriacou as Child 1 *Charlotte Snowball as Sokovian *Mohamed Mozii Ibrahim as Somali Ship Commander *Anthony Henry as Charlie Nash *Pavlina Andreevska as Sokovian *Emeson Nwolie as Businessman *Sophie Gooding as Club Dancer *Joseph M. Abbott as Party Guest *Dante Briggins as Party Guest *Sigmund Oakeshott as USO Military Policeman *Freddie Andrews as Party Guest (uncredited) *David Olawale Ayinde as Somalian Ship Worker *Alexander Gillison as Masked Asgardian (uncredited) *Salem Hanna as Party Guest (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as Masked Asgardian (uncredited) *Chelsea Li as Student (uncredited) *Joti Nagra as Student (uncredited) *Diezel Ramos as Masked Asgardian (uncredited) *Chris Townsend as Party Guest (uncredited) *Ben Wombwell as Party Guest (uncredited) *Russell Balogh as Party Guest (uncredited) *Gretel Elianova as Party Guest (uncredited) *Thom Doobin as Party Guest (uncredited) *Hrvoje Klecz as Party Guest (uncredited) *Micah Ainsley Brown as Extra (uncredited) *Rowdy Brown as Cop (uncredited) *Robert J. Fraser as Youth (uncredited) *Jamie Lengyel as HYDRA Scientist Crew Directed by :Joss Whedon Screenplay by :Joss Whedon Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Louis D'Esposito :Alan Fine :Victoria Alonso :Jeremy Latcham :Patricia Whitcher :Jon Favreau :Stan Lee Co-Producer :Mitchell Bell Director of Photography :Ben Davis Production Designer :Charles Wood Edited by :Jeffrey Ford :Lisa Lassek Costume Designer :Alexandra Byrne Visual Effects Producers :Ryan Stafford :Ron Ames Music by :Brian Tyler :Danny Elfman Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn Visual Effects Supervisor :Christopher Townsend Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron